demigod_powerfandomcom-20200213-history
Lex Lexton
Alexander Lexton is a son of Eris.Lex's Biography, Demigod Creator, post 618. Appearance Lex has black hair cut normal length. His skin is pale and his arms are liable to have random patches of feathering. He's tall, too, and lanky and thin. His hair has light purple streaked into the bangs. His eyes are very dark, nearly matching his hair color. He's 5'8". His clothing usually lacks colors, and consists of greys, blacks, and whites. Not for any real depressing reason: he's just really not a fan of color Personality Lex is a pretty rebellious. He doesn't like being forced to socialize or be around people, and doing so is often met with complaint. He's got a morbid sort of eagerness over misfortunes, though when death is involved he stops being so cheerful. He likes dark colors and has some fascination over disasters, demises, and tales of irony. He's very loyal, however, and his morals are good. He knows what the right thing is usually. He's clever and capable of thinking outside the box and under pressure, though he tends to be snappish when he's stressed. He has sarcasm heavily integrated in he mannerisms, and can come across as rude. He tries to impress people with his wit and succeeds more often than not, but loves when people can match him. It's incredibly difficult to earn his respect. Not exactly antisocial, but he won't properly open up or take serious conversations with many people. He hates people who think they're better than him and people who claim they've had horrible lives. He isn't afraid to snap at or yell at people and when pissed off is not someone who's anger you want directed towards you, because he can be ruthless. You should never expect mercy from him and his twisted sense of humor, especially if you've psychologically made him upset. Because he knows some of the best torture and pain methods from human history ever. Despite this and the fact you may actually want to be scared of him, he can be a surprisingly sweet guy around those he trusts. Which is actually quite a smaller number than you may guess. He doesn't like to have physical contact because he's accidentally hurt people with his ability before. Story Fatal Flaw He has a couple. He's overly anxious and concerned, underestimates people despite this. He is very untrusting except towards select people. He's scared of his own abilities. Ablilities & Items Powers * He can make things basically go to chaos. His presence and mere existence means that things around him tend to be haywire and not compatible. He may accidentally kill plants, fry electronics, splinter cement, etc. It's very difficult for him to funnel this into an offensive force. * In addition, he can turn a group of people on one another by bringing various displeasures to the surface. Weapons double sided celestial bronze short sword with a black hilt he calls Machairiá in Greek, but much more commonly "Stabby". Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths * reading a person accurately from the first meeting * detecting lies * fast Weaknesses * getting along with people * possessive over friends * not very strong * can not swim to save his life Likes & Dislikes Likes * music * stories * animals * spending lots of time with select people Dislikes * people in general * effort * being tricked * making mistakes * water * sexual involvement Trivia * Lex is biromantic, but on the line between demisexual and asexual. He tends to lean towards girls, but his last official relationship was with a guy * Emo genre, 70-80s Rock, and select nu-metal are his favorite types of music * His best friend is Calem Parker, and they are usually seen as a pair * He was created on April 15, 2015, and accepted by Id65 the same day * He's actually an ambivert, which may be surprising to some people Reference List Navigation Category:Eris campers Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigods Category:Males Category:Alex's OCs